Pierce
Pierce was a Human male who served as a black ops in the True Sith Empire during the Cold War. Whilst stationed on Taris as a lieutenant, he met the Sith Lord who would one day become the Emperor's Wrath and was eventually assigned to serve under the Sith's command. By 3635 BBY, Pierce had been promoted to Major but was stationed in the Outreach Bureau of Imperial Intelligence. He was later recruited to join the Zakuulan Alliance against the Eternal Empire. Biography Great Galactic War Originally from the planet Ziost, Pierce was a teenager when he joined the Imperial Military as a black ops soldier in the Great Galactic War. He served under General Greist during the cleansing of Nopsin; the general promoted Phenter to Captain instead of him, but Pierce felt that it was the right decision and remained a mere Lieutenant]. Eventually he formed his own team that consisted of himself, Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos. The team had participated in the assassination of Moff Terrick, the Massacre on Haruun Kal, and Operation Force Crush. Things were doing well until the Treaty of Coruscant, which led to the breakup of Pierce's squad. Cold War Sometime in the year 3643 BBY, Pierce was assigned to the command of Moff Hurdenn on Taris as a lieutenant during the Cold War. The Imperial contingent on the planet was assigned, essentially, to disruption of the Republic effort to rebuild the planet following the Destruction of Taris. Taris itself was not especially useful to the Sith Empire, but they would not allow the Republic to reclaim and rebuild the world. Pierce was unhappy under Hurdenn's command, believing his talents wasted by a commander too mired in procedures and who was only interested in completing their mission–as opposed to Pierce's desire to do the job well. Eventually, Pierce crossed paths with Darth Baras' apprentice and quickly found a capable ally. With Hurdenn's blessing, the two teamed up to bring down the Republic's War Trust generals, though Pierce lost his entire current squad in the process. After this mission was completed, Pierce was released from Hurdenn's command to join up as one of the Warrior's trusted companions. Pierce later admitted to the Sith that he blackmailed his way off Taris by threatening to reveal Hurdenn's affair with a Rodian mistress. Galactic War Pierce stayed loyal to the Warrior even after Baras betrayed his own apprentice after the outset of the Galactic War. Luckily, the Sith managed to survive with the intervention of the Emperor's Hand, who granted the Warrior the title of the Emperor's Wrath. The Hand gave the Sith and the crew various assignments meant to undermine Baras and stop him stop Baras from claiming the title of Voice of the Emperor. One of the missions involved reallocating the Armageddon Battalion from Hoth to assist Darth Vowrawn on Corellia. Pierce offered his opinion on General Greist, whom he once served with briefly, describing him "as tough as they come and stubborn." At one point General Arkos Rakton contacted Pierce and requested his team to bring down the Republic's Bastion on Corellia. With the Wrath's permission, Pierce reassembled his black ops team, consisting of Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos to penetrate the head of Republic military operations on Corellia. The operation was successful, and not only was the Bastion captured, but the black ops had finally made its place in history. Ultimately, Pierce chose to remain under the Wrath's command to help train his future apprentices and soldiers. Joining the Alliance After the Wrath disappeared and was believed killed by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, which then proceeded to conquer most of the known galaxy, Pierce was promoted to Major for his efforts under the Wrath's command. But instead of continue in combat duties, he was assigned to Dromund Kaas as sort of a role model for new soldiers in the ongoing struggle with the Republic. Chafing at these duties, Pierce accepted a commission from a secret "Zakuulan Alliance" formed by both Republic and Imperial forces to bring down the Eternal Empire. Personality and Traits Pierce was known to have a lust for action and his soldiering and bravery are stated to be beyond question, but was reckless and sometimes bended the rules to his will. He also had a dislike toward the Republic. He also has a severe disdain towards authority, notably at Moff Hurdenn, Captain Malavai Quinn, General Greist, and Darth Baras. The only person in higher authority whom he respected was the Emperor's Wrath, as the Sith also had a thrill for action and allowed the Lieutenant to act as he pleased. Skills and Abilities Pierce possesses a wide range of armaments, including blaster pistols, blaster rifles, fragmentation grenades, flare guns, electromagnetic pulse generators, and flamethrowers. He also wore heavy armor, which made him very resilient to damage. Pierce had also studied Talzzi, as displayed when he translated Broonmark's request that he join the Emperor's Wrath, although he admitted it was "spotty." Behind the Scenes Pierce is a companion character for the Sith Warrior class of Star Wars: The Old Republic. He is voiced by Adam Leadbeater. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Zakuulan Alliance Category:Military Officers of the True Sith Empire